


【角银】穷的订单响的罗德岛也要去海滩！

by Asparagus_Crisp



Category: ArkNights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparagus_Crisp/pseuds/Asparagus_Crisp





	【角银】穷的订单响的罗德岛也要去海滩！

有一点道具和羞耻PLAY

黑的可爱的角哥我好喜欢啊！！！  
顺便欺负一下夜店男模月见夜，反正都被组员那样欺负也不多我这一丢丢

————————————————————————

“哥哥，你不下去吗？”崖心穿着刚买的泳装，看着还穿着宽松T恤和沙滩裤明显不想下水的银灰“而且这是海边诶，老哥你穿的是不是有点太多了？”  
“没事，你去吧，注意安全。”银灰面上依旧和在罗德岛一样沉稳。  
“唔……”崖心想了想，“老哥你要是不会游泳我可以教你呀。”  
“我没事。”  
“老哥你不会怕水吧？虽然菲林是有一些，可是……”  
“我没事，你去吧，注意安全。”  
总算把热心开朗的妹妹应付走了，银灰松了口气。  
鉴于博士每天都要肝到日啖源石十颗，凯尔希终于抽空决定让博士休假几天，结果就是博士带着罗德岛的一众干员来到海边度假，于是征用了刚来罗德岛的某位大小姐的私人海滩，想必凯尔希看着空旷的罗德岛怕不是文件都要被捏碎了。  
“老爷？”角峰贴心的来问。  
“没事。”银灰很明显的把头扭到另一边。  
角峰抿了抿嘴，提议“要去随意走走吗？”  
虽说是到海边避暑，但实际上这种酷热的天气在谢拉格还是很少遇到的，两个人很平常走着，渐渐远离了一众玩水的各路人马，还有在沙滩上实验大埋活人的莱茵生命。

“拿出来。”远离了人群，银灰撑在角峰肩膀上，有些难耐的说  
角峰也不多说废话，他本来只是顺着月见夜的建议尝试性的提了建议，没想到银灰竟然同意，到现在也该是极限了。  
角峰寻了一块阴凉的不会被晒到的干净地靠在岩壁上坐下来，银灰跪趴在角峰身上，角峰连带着内裤把沙滩裤拉下，露出夹着一段电线的臀部，角峰倒是很干脆听话的直接把东西拿出来了，银灰随着角峰的动作，扶着角峰肩膀的手机越发用力。  
“你倒是……”银灰感觉到东西离开了自己的身体，喘了口气，“你哪里学到这种东西的。”明明之前那么老实，来了罗德岛之后到底学了些什么东西！银灰内心想着。  
角峰也不知道怎么解释，干脆就不解释了，顺着微开的后穴慢慢往里顶，银灰还没从上一刺激中缓过神来，就被这缓慢又坚定的动作干软了腰，伏在角峰身上大喘气，为了让自己尽可能不发出声音，手指几乎要掐进角峰的肌肉里。他们距离罗德岛一众干员并不算远，卡着视角，加上一个小山洞，基本上是看不到这边，但是如果听到声音过来看就是另外一回事了。  
角峰也很明显知道这些，但是现在属于箭在弦上不得不发的地步，不管是他自己还是银灰，都是不可能停下来的。角峰扶着银灰的蜂腰上下摆弄着，银灰也很配合的扭动着自己的腰，毛茸茸的大尾巴也缠在两个人身上，为两个人再添上一点微不足道的温度。  
在性事上银灰总是坚持不了多久，也许是因为菲林族的特性，也有可能是因为对象是角峰，令他每次都激动不已，也许是因为这次地点的原因，银灰表现的比以往还要敏感，很快就在角峰身上泄了出来，软软的趴在角峰身上。角峰也不含糊，配合银灰的十几次抽插，也不再调戏或是忍着，也很快随着去了。  
“回去吗？”银灰趴在角峰身上迷迷糊糊听到角峰这么说。他现在身上黏糊糊的，本来就热的要死的夏天，又运动出了不少汗，还带着黏糊糊的精液，银灰现在确实很像清洁一下。  
银灰一个眼神，角峰就知道他在想什么，银灰这么默许下，角峰很快就收拾好了两个人，至少外表上看起来不会有什么奇怪。不过在清理到那个起初把银灰折磨的不行的小玩意儿时，角峰听到银灰恶狠狠的盯着，然后装作不在意的说“扔掉”，抿了抿嘴忍住笑，很顺从的扔在了角落。至于今后谁发现之后的猜想，就不是他们考虑的事情了。（诗怀雅：MMP，听到了吗？M！M！P！！）

“诶？哥哥，你刚去那里了？”崖心看着角银两个人又走回来，看着银灰一脸疲倦，“昨天没休息好吗？”  
“没事，有点中暑，我先回去了。”对于妹妹，银灰总是比对别人多几分耐心。  
“哦，那角峰叔你好好照顾我哥啊。”很快崖心就再次加入了他们沙滩排球的战场，自家老哥交给角峰之后的事情，也很快就被她抛到了脑后。

“等下，他们等下回回来的。”银灰被压在隔间挡板上，角峰顺着之前还残留在银灰体内的精液插了进去，他几乎站不稳。  
“至少要等到快晚餐的时候。”角峰硬着胆子说，从这里到住处还需要一段时间，本来只是洗浴换衣的场所，谁知道有人会这么大胆呢。  
角峰开着花洒，温热的水打在地板上，升腾的热气很快就把两人包裹住，同时也刺激他们的感官，两个人很快就相拥吻在一起，角峰把银灰抵在一侧的瓷砖上，舌头肆无忌惮的在银灰的口腔里肆虐，尽管俩人已经吻过了很多次，每次银灰都是被吻的喘不过气，明明他也有认真总结经验，争取哪次也能让角峰意乱情迷，结果每次败下阵来的还是他。  
很快，别说站不稳了，银灰整个人就挂在角峰身上，除了靠在背后的门，就只能依靠抓着角峰来让自己不至于摔落到地上，当然这个体位也进的格外的深，或者说银灰也是第一次直到，竟然能进到这种程度。  
尽管浴室此时只有他们俩人，银灰还是在刻意控制着自己的声音，毕竟不是在卧室，终归还是有些羞耻，尤其是这种空旷的地方，银灰在不小心漏出的一声呻吟后听到自己的声音绕着整个浴室一圈然后悠悠的进到自己耳朵里的时候，整个身体都敏感的颤抖了起来。角峰也不知道银灰竟然有这么大的反应。‘好像，有点刺激过头了’角峰一边大力的肏干着，一边在心里想，‘果然月见夜说的都是胡诌的吧。’

‘咚咚咚——’敲门声从银灰背后响起，银灰一个激灵，仿佛不是敲在门上，而是他的背上，银灰反射性的捂住自己的嘴，生怕漏出一点声音。  
角峰还插在银灰身体里，银灰这么激动，绞得角峰差点没忍住，但是看着银灰慌乱的神情，角峰本想安慰得亲一下，却不想过于敏感的银灰怕角峰又弄出什么新的花样，他一手捂着自己，一手攀着角峰，找不到第三只手阻止角峰，一时情急就拿毛茸茸的大尾巴塞到角峰的嘴里。角峰倒是被猝不及防的被塞了一嘴毛。  
“诶，最里间被人抢啦，我还挺喜欢这一间的。”月见夜的声音在外面响起。银灰的身体绷紧了起来，后穴的力度差点让角峰缴械，抓着角峰的手越发掐紧。  
所幸月见夜并没有在意，公共浴室隔间多得很，罗德岛男性干员有没几个，自己随便在换一个就是。  
“诶？银灰老板和角峰大哥呢？”是讯使的声音，银灰所剩不多的理智还能反映出熟悉的人的声音，不过刚刚稍微有点放松的身体又紧张了起来。  
“好像银灰老爷有点中暑，角峰提前送他们回去了。”这是……月见夜？银灰有些不确定，声音隔着水声，透过门板已经不甚清晰，何况他现在更多的注意力都在自己和角峰身上  
“哦。不过你怎么知道的？”  
“我刚刚和初雪小姐和崖心小姐在一起啊。”月见夜说道。后面还说了什么，随着他们走远声音已经听不见了，大概是对初雪有意思？  
‘等我回去就把你杀了。还有讯使，竟然不反对，回去让你跑两百公里送信去’银灰一时间也不管和博士的盟约，他和初雪关系不似幼时，但是不意味着自己不把她当妹妹了。  
“唔……”银灰的注意力刚转移一会儿，就立刻被角峰的动作拉了回来。  
刚外面有人，角峰却没有配合银灰老老实实的，在银灰不自觉的刺激下，小幅度的碾磨着银灰身体深处的敏感点，银灰捂住自己的嘴，才在水声的掩饰下没有被人发现。  
“老爷？”角峰趁着人走光动作大了起来，没想银灰受不了刺激，又没有被别人发现的危机，倒是很诚实的呻吟出声，在空旷的浴室里和哗啦啦的水声混杂到一起。  
角峰这会儿没了多余的顾虑，几乎次次都是全根拔出又全根没入，时不时又刻意在银灰的敏感位置辗转碾压，自动塞到自己嘴里的毛茸茸自然也没有放过，轻轻咬了两下之后，就这满嘴毛就吻上了银灰，搞得两人都是一嘴毛。  
银灰自然是不爽的，睁开被肏得舒服眯起来的眼睛，瞪了一眼角峰，本来就毫无威慑力，现在带着些生理泪水，还有被肏的红红的眼角，比起瞪更像是魅惑一样。很快，俩人之前的大尾巴就被银灰收了回去，塔拉在地上，尾巴尖的唾液和地上的水渍混在一起分不清彼此。  
很快，银灰就又被角峰的动作顶的只能呻吟出声，这会儿角峰不再只是顶弄，连他之前一直冷落的性器也照顾起来，一手托着他，一手上下套弄着他的性器。本就站着的性器在角峰的动作下吐着透明的液体，银灰背靠着门，抬着头张大嘴喘着粗气，生理泪水从眼角很快划过，一声声盘旋在浴室里的呻吟声除了欲望这次还带上了一些恳求的哭腔。  
深谙银灰个性的角峰多少感觉到了银灰快到极限了，越发加快了动作，也加大了力气，银灰很快就射出一股精液打在俩人的小腹上，角峰也放开了动作，顶的银灰随着其动作不住的上下，正敏感着的银灰受不住，被肏的眼前似乎出现了白光，然后隐约感觉到角峰似乎是在自己身体深处射出一大股精液。  
过了高潮，角峰倒也没有第一时间把性器拔出来，倒是就着姿势抱了一会儿，到他觉得‘老爷似乎差不多该意识回笼了’的时候，才把人放下来，然后按部就班的仔细帮银灰清理这身体内外。  
银灰倒是很理所当然的闭着眼睛任由角峰随意摆弄着，角峰心里有些紧张，虽然也是这样，但是这次不算是他出的主意，也许老爷没有以前那种容忍度呢？也许老爷生气了？角峰手上动作依旧轻柔仔细，但是心里的鼓却一直在打没停过。  
“角峰。”银灰是声音混杂在水声里面，带这些日常的严肃，角峰心里一紧，果然这次还是做过头了吗？  
角峰除了有些懊恼，还想立马回去把那个给自己灌输了各种知识，并且强行塞给自己一堆‘资料’，还有一堆各种各样的道具，还说什么全新未拆还不用给喀兰贸易记账的月见夜狠狠教训一顿。角峰准备开口道歉，如果银灰觉得不满意，自己必然不会再做第二次。  
“下次别在这种地方。”角峰听到银灰的声音。  
“是，老爷。”  
‘嗯？’角峰的耳朵动了动，‘好像也没有想象中那么生气’

————————————————————————

月见夜：我没有，我不是，我不想泡你妹，另外，你回来要感谢我的(*╹▽╹*)


End file.
